a wolfs false love
by kogasanimelovergirl
Summary: koga cheats and breaks ayames heart will her brother inuyaha and best friend kagome find out what started all this please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A WOLF'S BETRAYLE**

**Hey first fanfic I've read many but never wrote so please r&r**

Ayame walked into the parking lot of Sonic's and got into her baby blue convertible and sighed as she closed the door it had been a long day at work and she was ready to go home to her fiancé. A smile crossed her face as she thought about the male wolf she would be marrying in three days. Ayame reached for her phone as she pulled out of the parking lot dialing kogas number it went straight to voice mail which was very weird ._why isn't he answering_ Ayame thought to herself as she hung up her phone. Ten minutes later Ayame pulled into the drive way of their two story three bedroom house and there right next to hers was kogas car she knew he would be home but didn't know why he wouldn't answer his phone. She grabbed her purse and ran to the door ready to fuse at koga for not answering her call she ran in the house and it was completely quiet. Ayame walked up stairs to her and kogas room she could her noises and knew it wasn't koga it sound more female and Ayame wanted to know what it was is opened the door and right there in her bed was koga and Ayame twin sister Anita naked in each other's arms.

**Sorry got to stop here Ill finishe this chapter soon pleases r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

naked in each other's stood there in shock "ayame"koga stood an covered him self as he made his way to her"i didnt mean to hurt you" reached for her but stepped back tears ready to fall ayame turned and an out the house"ayame wait" koga ran after her grabbing her arm before she could get in her turned around and cried as her hand smacked kogas face. she got in her car and left him there shocked at what she had just ,why did he do this i love him and why my sister that whore i was going to marry him all this was swirling in her mind as she was she going to go there was only one place for her to almost jumped out of the car as she pulled in to the drive way of a yellow and black ran up the steps eyes over flowing with tears as she banged on the door "coming" a voice from inside said ayame to caught up in her sorrow didn't her this and kept knocking "I said I was coming" the voice yelled as ayame kept banging the door flew open and there stood ayame big brother inuyasha. "WHAT" he yelled not realizing who it was till it came out "ayame "there on his door step was his baby sister drowned in tears as she dived into his chest crying as he held her the way only a brother could"what happend"he asked as they walked in the house"it was that bastard koga wasnt"inuyasha tried to hold back as much anger as he could and listen to his little sister who always had a smile till now"what happen"he asked masking is wiped her eyes and took a deep breath so she could tell him the sa there in anger after she was done"im going to kill that bastard with my bare hands" he yelled standing to his feet and reaching for his jumped up to grab his hand as he was just about to reach the door when a small female figure came out of a room in the back"whats with all the noise"she asked and inuyasha turned their heads ayame ran to the women and wrapped her arms around her waist."whats ayame doing her she asked petting the crying wolf's head."kagome" inuyasha said trying to mask his anger "whats wrong" kagome asked seeing right through him."KOGA DID WHAT"kagome sceamed at the top of her lungs hurting ayame and inuyashas ears "im going to kill him,im going to chop off his tail and make him watch as I turn it to stew"ayame iched away kagome was scary when she was pissed and this was a perfect walked over to his wife and hugged her to his chest 'i know but right now we have to help ayame"inuyasha wishpered into her ears and as soon as he said that there was a loud bang at the door "INUYASHA OPEN THIS DOOR NOW I WANT TO TALK TO AYAME"koga was screaming out his anger it took all kagome and ayames power to keep inuyasha from jumping on the door."i'll answer it"kagome said calming inuyasha and sitting on the opened the door and there stood koga and Anita koga looked furiouse but kagome could see he felt clamed down when he saw kagome answer the door 'where is she kagome"he asked trying to stay clamed"wheres who"kagome said pissing koga off"LISTEN BITCH I KNOW SHES IN THERE I WANT TO SEE HER"kagome was about to yell back when a white flash went by her and koga was on the ground with inuyasha on top of him beating his senseless"dont you call her a bitch agian"inuyasha said when he was done he looked at anita "and you never come back here dont ever talk to me and stay away from my sister"he said this so calmy it scared her but she wouldnt back down"your sister im your sister to inuyasha she is my twin we're the same"she tried to get loud but was fighting off tears "not any more i dont know you and she is nothing like you,you whore"that was the last word inuyasha said before going in the house with kagome and shuting the door in her face.

sorry everyone got to stop here I'll post more on monday so please wait till then and please review what you think so far


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry to my one follower it's just hard to write when you have school, homework and a dog it's just really hard well here you go chapter 3**

Chapter 3 family sucks

Inuyasha sat there with his sister holding here tight as she found comfort in her brothers arms _why would koga do that to me_ she thought as she cried into her brothers arms. Inuyasha growled he wanted to kill the filthy wolf that broke his sisters heart and the sister who dishonored his family's name, inuyasha was in mind thought when a loud bang came from the door he didn't need to open the door to know who it was, as kagome opened the door sesshomaro came flying to his sisters side eyes blood shot red his beast had taken over and would kill the wolf he saw him. ``baby sister I am here now" sessh said petting his sister head ayame looked up in surprised then turned her attention to inuyasha ``I called him" said explaining their brother sudden present ayame nodded and relaxed into her brothers arms one on each side their low growls lulling her to sleep. That morning ayame wok up warm and remembered her brothers comfort as she saw that neither wanted to leave their baby sibling. Ayame slid out of their embrace and stretched her tiered limbs taking a look around her brother's house, inuyasha has a nice house faithful women and is neither poor or wealthy, sessh on the other hand had all her father's money and his throne as well the only thing he lacked was a mate to share it with and that was something she needed to change. Thinking about her brothers love life brought her to thinking about koga and Anita _how long was this going on does he love her more than me_ all these thoughts ran through her head as she made her way to the door she wanted to talk to him without inuyasha and sesshes presence to scare him or Anita. After a couple of hours on the road ayame finally reached the home she shared with koga the smell of sex still lingering in the air as she unlocked the door and in walked **KOGA** she yelled out as she walked up stairs to their room she pushed the door open only to see he wasn't there she walked in seeing the bed still messed up from the day before she didn't even hear koga walk in as that day past through her head `` ayame?" koga asked not trust his eyes ayame turned around and stood up backing away from the man that broke her heart `` stay away koga" she warned with a low growl that came out more like a whimper `` ayame please seeing you like this hurts please just talk to me" that made ayame mad throwing all sense out the window she yelled `` this hurts you you did this to me you koga you and my sister seeing you broke my heart so bad both of my brothers want your blood "koga froze what to do next.

**There we go please please please reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one took so long I have a lot of school work that needed catching up on thank you to the one person who reviewed this is my first fanfic and only one person likes it well here it is chapter 4**

Chapter 4 oh my brother

Ayame stood thereas koga went stiff she knew he would when she mentioned her murderous brothers but she didn't want that to get in the way of the subject. ` `Listen koga I don't want them to but you know I can't stop them if they hurt you '' koga stood silent so she continued ``koga their my brothers thy only want to make me happy'' that made koga snap out if `` make you happy is seeing me beaten and bloody going to make you happy considering all this is your fault'' he yelled gesturing to the room and then ayame. Ayame stood shocked as what koga said sank in `` my fault koga you were in bed with my sister while I was working my ass off for you and you have the nerve to say this is my fault you….'' Ayame stopped as two familiar smells entered her nose she couldn't help but smile as she finished her sentence ``you deserve everything that's coming to you'' koga didn't realize what she meant until both her brother came crashing in through the door one grabbing his throat the other grabbing his tail. `` We got you now you stupid wolf'' inuyasha growled with blood lust as shess just stood by with is claws ready to slice the helpless wolfs throat. ``koga stared at inuyasha without fear ``STOP'' came a very unexpected voice from behind the two brothers it was Anita almost over flowing with tears fro her sisters ex and her lover. Shess let go of the wolf and walked over to his sister by the look on his face it was not going to be good

**That's a wrap another chapter done**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm writing these chapters faster than I can think so please everyone who wants to know what happens next review.**

**Chapter five what happens next**

They stood there face to face Anita not wanting to back to her against older brother he growled as grabbed her hair and tossed her ``stay out of this you caused enough problems for this family'' he growled as he walked back to his brother and the wolf they would soon kill. Anita winced at the pain her brother caused. _That was not like him did I really anger our sibling for him to hurt me with thinking twice about it. _Anita though as she got tied to get up ``stay down and don't move or your dead'' shees growled Anita stopped in her tracks and looked to her sister dint even look her way then to inuyasha who glared daggers at her she jumped unintentionally she then turned to koga she didn't even waste her time looking at shees as she laid on the floor in pain. ``now stupid wolf we will give you one chance to tell our sisters why you ruined their lives'' koga said adding venom to the word ``sisters'' as he looked at Anita with degust. Koga calmed himself as the two brothers let him go he stood looking at both sisters knowing his answer would be rejected he decided to tell the truth and stop running ``look ayame I love you he groveled at her feet as she turned her head but still listened `` anita you're a good….friend'' he said deciding to leave out the fact that he was going to say ``a good lay'' and live and little longer ``I know your mad but ayame is my the reason you got hurt any way'' he defended earning himself a smack by inuyasha he didn't care he was just glad it wasn't the other brother or he'd be dead ``what the hell does that mean?!'' ayame yelled ``it means you and your little buddy shippo have been hitting it off since you said you would marry me you slut!" yelled back ``who ''inuyasha asked confused ``this guy I work with a sonic he's just my friend'' ayame explain more to koga than anyone else ``I saw you two together shopping…. And at a linger store at that'' koga said calming down when he heard shees growl at the tone of voice he was talking to his sister in. ``sigh'' ayame walked over to a the closet in the room and pulled out a pink and black bag lined with spotted fur and placed it in front of koga `` what's that'' koga asked looking at the bag`` open it'' ayame said sick of the whole thing koga opened it and inside was a little zebra print linger dress that probably only went and inch past ayame's hips there were 3 inch black and white high hills that koga though would look very sexy on ayame. Ayame blushed as her brothers stared at her only imagining what that stuff would be used on and who. Then at the very bottom there was note with kogas name on it in a giant red heart he looked at ayame who he could tell had been blushing ``open it'' she said barely above a whisper he did and read it in his head first

**NOTE:**

**DEAR, KOGA**

**BABY YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT EVERY HAPPENED TO ME AND CELEBRAT OUR LOVE I WANT TO SHOW YOU THIS IT WILL LOOK A LOT BETTER ON ME BUT I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING FIRST SO I HOPE YOU CAN WAIT FOR ME **

**LOVE, AYAME**

Koga stood there shocked ``you see now I wrote that last Monday when I had to work late….but you never read because you never came home that day'' ayame whispered almost in tears koga though about that day _man that was the day I decided to get back on ayame by spending the day with anita man way to go jackass_

Everyone stood still as koga stood there with tears that threaten to fall he looked ayame in her eye then turned around and ran out the door ``koga'' both ayame and anita yelled ``damn wolf'' inuyasha cursed ready to run after him but was stop by a firm hand on his shoulder it was shees giving him a look that said`` leave him be ''

**There we go I think my longest chapter ever please keep review and I will write more**


End file.
